


后古

by ywd0107



Category: qingyise518
Genre: 高山原也/温闻尔雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywd0107/pseuds/ywd0107
Summary: 玄幻。玄幻。玄幻。occ三角关系bug多//祝各位看官食用愉快//
Relationships: 三角 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	后古

【楔子】

他走在漫天飞扬的白雪中  
凛冽的大风要吹翻他的斗篷  
一只苍鹰呼啸而过  
它瞥见有人在雪山岭上行走  
此时的天地间，没有神佛，没有鬼怪  
万物皆是神灵，万物皆是平等  
包括以后日益失去天地滋养而涣散灵气的人  
而走在雪山脊背上，绝对孤独，和绝对喧嚣中的人，此刻正在吟唱着歌曲。 

苍鹰在他头顶上盘旋。   
“你去何方？”苍鹰用圣人惯用的语气问道。   
“茕茕白兔，东走西顾，衣不如新，人不如故！”行走的人用侠客的语气唱道。   
“你去找何人？”苍鹰用圣人惯用的语气质问道。   
“死生契阔，与子成说。”行走的人用流浪者的语气答道。   
“我或许可以帮助你。”苍鹰这次没用圣人惯用的语气，而是换成了救世主。   
“我知北海有一人，他有巧而劳，有智而忧，于浮岛上终成一书名为《齐邪》。他曾言南溟有一物至怪通灵，游于南溟，却可化而为鸟，是为鹏。”   
行人依旧没有停住他朝圣者般的脚步，苍鹰不得不追上他，配合他行走的足迹。   
“你是要去找这至灵之物吗？”苍鹰的轨迹仓促，问这话时有些狼狈，但它还是问了。   
“不是的，那时节识破源流，大鹏已陨，我要去北海寻找救他的良药。” 

正文 | 何不秉烛夜游 

高嘉朗最近总是反复做着同一个梦。  
而梦里总是有一个人对着他说话：你看这天地大宇宙洪荒，放一块软肋在身上，就算日日艰辛筑上了铠甲，看看自己，还算是一个有七情六欲的人。 

他惯用了用居高临下的态度对待旁人，忽然的有人用同样的方式这么对他，他就会感到非常的不适应，恨不得在那个人身上来一脚。 

可这梦却一直反复的做，最后硬是磨得他在梦里看见这个人就直接挺尸，躺倒睡着。 

在北海待了多少有些年头，这里没有日月晨昏的分别，天和地似乎永远都是清澈的白，寂静的同时，少了些人间烟火气。   
他开辟了一条从岸边到浮岛上的水路。   
乘着一页小舟，偶尔在舟上小憩。   
这里没有云，他就在布上画云。画累了就枕着平静的海浪慢慢睡着。 

这样的日子不知过了有几多个，寂静的要长出青苔来。   
可忽然有一天，  
一个小朋友背着一架琴找到了他。 

这琴上只有三根弦。  
小朋友却可以用这仅有的三根弦，弹出变换无穷的音律。   
而后高嘉朗又不知他从哪里拿出一盏走马灯灯来，  
灯里微弱的烛火把小舟照出了些许的暖意。 

小朋友对他说：“你这里没有日月分别，我把这盏灯送你好了，它会在晨昏交错的时候亮起或熄灭，这样你就知道你在这里待了有多久。”   
他接过这盏灯，看着上面用水墨描绘出来的纹路图画，画着中原的芦苇，灯在微微的转动。  
这画上的芦苇似是在寂静的北海上活了过来，在清澈的水波中随风飘荡。   
他抬头看向这个小朋友，小朋友的眼睛亮晶晶的，露出温柔的笑意，一会好似天上的日月星辰，一会又好似春风，能消融北海冰封千年的雪。   
高嘉朗忍不住多看了一眼。 

漂亮的小朋友乖乖的坐在船头等待着他的答复，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛就这样看着他，高嘉朗忽然发现自己千年寒冰都冻不住的脸皮，忽然好像有些发烫。   
小朋友低头看着琴，抬手覆到琴上，说道：“我第一次见到你的时候，你睡着了。”   
小朋友的声音沁人心脾，似带着薄荷的微凉。 

高嘉朗没回答，看了看那盏画着芦苇的灯，又看了看眼前抚琴的人，不知道他想表达什么。

“你睡在在舟上，我看见有鹭鸶缠绕着你的脖颈。”   
“我觉得，能与鹭鸶为伴，你应该是一个温柔的人。”  
其实刘也心里还是怕赤焰金倪兽的，但他似乎也没族长所言的那样冷酷无情，暴烈无度。 

高嘉朗简直要啼笑皆非了，温柔可和他没有半毛钱关系。  
“那些鹭鸶......它们是你的朋友吗？”刘也小心翼翼的问。  
他想这样总不说话，也不是办法，总不该会是个哑巴。  
难道？刘也忽然觉得自己好像窥探到了什么秘密........

高嘉朗依然没有理会刘也说话，而是拿起桌上的笔开始在平时画画的娟帛上写字。   
“没想到你还有朋友。”刘也豁出去了。  
沉默......   
时间一分一秒的流逝，当刘也已经打算要放弃的时候，那人终于开口了。   
“我没有朋友。”   
害，不是个哑巴，而且声音还挺好听，不过也可能是好久没说话了，怎么这么低沉。  
“那它们......”   
“同伴罢了。”   
“活的太冷清了些。”   
“冷清？小孩子家家，一上来就送我东西还说我活得冷清，是不是过于自来熟了？”高嘉朗撑着头。

“诺，那你还不是收下了，我看你很喜欢的样子。” 小朋友笑了，露出可爱的兔牙。  
高嘉朗挑挑眉，心想：哟，没想到这小朋友还挺活波。   
“我不要你的东西，你走吧。” 

刘也一怔，脸上的笑容逐渐消失，露出满满的失落。  
高嘉朗忽然有些烦躁，刚才不还好好的吗？怎么说变脸就变脸了？他还想再看看小朋友笑起来的小兔牙。  
刘也叹了口气，起身要走。  
高嘉朗忽然有些慌，他这里这里百八十年不来一个人，如今忽然来了一个还不算惹人厌的小朋友，怎么说走就走了。不行。  
刘也突然在高嘉朗面前停下来，伸出手。   
高嘉朗一怔，抱着灯问：“干吗？”  
“你不是不要吗？还给我。”   
高嘉朗抬手掩饰的咳了两声：“行了行了，坐吧坐吧，说你两句还不高兴了，我看这东西还挺有意思的。你先说，你要什么？”   
刘也偷偷笑了一下，眼睛闪过一丝亮光。  
他轻轻的拨弄了下琴弦，几声音律在海中悠扬回荡，穿透了千年的冰封。   
“嗯......以物易物，公平交换，我今日是，想来听你讲故事。”   
“哦？听故事，你想听什么故事？”高嘉朗问。   
“我知道你写了一本《齐谐》，我想让你讲给我听。” 

高嘉朗又沉默了。   
过了许久，那盏灯闪烁了几下忽的熄灭，而后一直没有听到他再说什么。   
高嘉朗故意不理他，只是用笔在绢帛上画画，也不知画的是什么。   
刘也实在琢磨不透他在想什么，只好说：“唉，那你实在不想就算了，这灯送你，我走了。” 他可没时间在这里和他耗。  
这次是真的要走了。  
刘也飞快的起身，心想：害，白白浪费我这么多时间和表情。

谁曾想，刚一转身高嘉朗就拉住了他的手腕。  
刘也：......

“别走。”  
“你叫什么？”   
“刘也。”   
“行吧行吧，我给你讲故事。” 

高嘉朗虽然一开始非常不情愿的给他讲故事。   
答应他还不是因为在这北海呆得实在太无聊了，还死鸭子嘴硬的不承认这里冷清。   
像是被迫似的和他做了一笔无聊的交易。   
其实高嘉朗承认自己还挺喜欢这个小朋友的。 

小朋友能告诉他一些他不知道的故事，比如中原的风土人情和充满烟火气的市井生活之类的。 

渐渐地，高嘉朗习惯了有这么个人陪着他，先前的梦也不再做了。 

唯一不好的是，刘也好忙，他怎么能这么忙呢？  
好像隔三差五的就要离开他回中原。 

高嘉朗在浮岛上逗鹭鸶，其实心思全部都在身后的刘也身上：“你这次走多久啊？”   
刘也举着画笔的手在在绢布上停顿了一下：“大概，十天左右吧。”   
高嘉朗停下薅鹭鸶毛的手问到：“什么叫左右？十天就十天，这还不能确定吗？你要早点回来也是可以的。”   
刘也无奈的抬头看他：“......族中有事，我也不能确定，如果路上碰到什么事耽搁了呢？我也没办法。”   
高嘉朗吃了闭门羹，转过身去狠狠薅了两把鹭鸶的毛，直到刘也离开也没再理过他。   
刘也在心里叹气，这人不是活了几千年吗？怎么还是这种小孩子脾气。 

高嘉朗越来越觉得刘也离开的日子，年岁就过得格外漫长，日子格外难捱，甚是无聊！生气！   
但是他也离不开这里。   
他因为帮了不该帮的人，被女娲囚禁于此。   
千万年不得离开。   
就不能去找刘也了。 

可是这次，刘也走的时间长了，过了约定的归期。  
走马灯转了十一下，他依然没有回来。   
高嘉朗想：他是不是已经忘了有一个人在一直等着他？是不是再也不会回来了？

刘也忽然想起自己和高嘉朗提过，在下着大雪的冷天吃烤得通红的红薯，滚烫得一口咬下去差点就起了水泡，虽然有些疼，可是心里却是暖的。   
刘也记得高嘉朗好似无所谓却分明很向往：“我这里也很冷，是不是吃起红薯来也是这样？”   
分明很想吃，直接说不就行了吗？磨磨唧唧。

刘也在巫医宫殿照顾了翟潇闻好些天，临走前去街市买了几个红薯，打算带给住在北海的孤家寡人。   
可宫里突然传来话，说将军醒了，刘也找的钱没拿，也顾不得红薯了，一路奔向宫殿。  
到了大殿外，才发现自己跑掉了一只鞋子。   
翟潇闻确实醒了。  
可是眼神涣散，嘴里念念有词。  
迷迷糊糊的伸手，想要够什么东西。   
刘也见过翟潇闻的所有样子，可爱的生气的撒娇的落寞的，可不管怎么样，他都是那样活泼，那样充满朝气，哪里见过现在这样的翟潇闻。  
一瞬间眼泪就落了下来。

刘也狠不得要死掉的人是自己，他往前去想上前去握住那双手，却被旁边身着华服的女人拦住。   
女人冷眼打量着刘也：“将军刚醒，需要休息，你一个琴师，还是不要近他的身了。”   
刘也刚想说话，被族长制止了：“小也，我看将军不是要醒，是回光返照......如果你再拿不到赤炎金猊兽的心头血，可能，他只有十天半个月可活了......” 

如果不是那些嗜血如命的人，如果不是为了天下长安，翟潇闻怎么可能变成现在这个样子。   
都是因为它们！   
为什么它们还能活得好好的？  
为什么就是这么的不公平。  
刘也不知道自己是怎么走出宫门的，等他回过神来的时候，他正漫无目的的走在长街上。

“公子？公子？您的红薯。”   
“......啊？”   
“您的红薯我还留着呢，这是找您钱。”   
刘也现在双手捧着红薯，忽然觉得很是讽刺。   
赤炎金猊兽......刘也认命的闭上眼睛，把红薯揣进怀里，往北海去了。 

当刘也到北海的时候，眼前所见便是看星星点点暗红的鲜血，铺洒在北海平静的水面上，红得格外耀眼。   
鹭鸶的尸体已经发臭了，刘也看见这样一副景象，他问话的声音都带着颤抖：“鹭.....鹭鸶呢？”   
高嘉朗还是一幅懒洋洋的样子，“杀了。”   
刘也捏紧藏在衣摆下的拳头：“为什么？”   
高嘉朗在舟上躺着，不紧不慢地抬头看他：“不为什么，因为我生气了，很生气。”   
刘也努力掩饰住自己心里的害怕：“我从中原带了红薯，你不是说想尝尝味道吗？” 

他发现自己拿红薯的手都是颤抖的，马上收了回去，不能让他看出自己害怕。  
高嘉朗没说话，依旧冷眼看着他。   
刘也脸上展露出一个笑，却不敢看他的眼睛。   
“我们可以上岸去烤火，红薯烤起来可好吃了。”   
高嘉朗说：“不去。”   
刘也想伸出手去拽他，下一秒，就被高嘉朗拽到了怀里。   
高嘉朗觉得刘也努力掩饰慌乱的样子实在太可爱了，就像一只惊慌失措的小动物。   
虽然在高嘉朗看来，他本来就是一个对他毫无威慑力的小动物。   
但这只小动物和别的小动物不一样，只能被他欺负。 

高嘉朗低头看进刘也微微泛红的眼眶，此刻里面好似盛着一汪泉水。  
真好看看啊，他想，真是一个漂亮的小朋友。  
可是面上作出一副生气的样子：“怕不怕我杀了你？” 

刘也有一瞬间的错愕，高嘉朗在心底得意，其实他本是气极了想吓唬吓唬小也，看他还敢不敢不把他放在心上，敢不敢过了这么久才来。  
可如今再看这一双眼睛，怎么还能生得起气来呢，狠不得把天上的星星月亮都摘下来给他。 

可惜刘也不知道面前人心里的弯弯九九，他本就因为  
救人的事情而心力交瘁，而后又看到这样血腥的场面，再到被威胁，差点崩溃了。  
一时间不知道该如何是好。   
可是翟潇闻已经没有多少时间了。 

最后孤注一掷，踮起脚，攀上高嘉朗的身体，哆哆嗦嗦去找高嘉朗的嘴唇，贴了上去。   
高嘉朗大脑“铛”的一下，一瞬间空白，身上尘封多年，都快要冰冻的血液忽然变得温暖，从心脏那里四散开来，填满了身体上的空缺。  
他忽然想起之前那个梦，梦里人对他说的话此刻正无比清晰的萦绕在耳尖：“你看这天地大宇宙洪荒，放一块软肋在身上，就算日日艰辛筑上了铠甲，看看自己，还算是一个有七情六欲的人。”  
软肋吗？  
也行。  
是你自己送上门来的。  
高嘉朗突然发狠的吻住刘也试探性的唇尖，刘也似乎被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，要躲开。  
高嘉朗一只手掌压上刘也的后脑勺，不让他的小动物逃跑。   
一个绵长生疏的吻。 

刘也被吻得呼吸困难，拼命的推开高嘉朗，分开时最角还勾着银丝，喘着气说：“那，那你不要生气了好不好？”   
高嘉朗觉得此刻日月星辰，全不及眼前人的明亮，他可以把自己拥有的一切都拿来交换这样一个晶莹剔透的人。 

高嘉朗笑了：“我不生气可以，但你要拿你自己作为交换条件，这不是你说的吗？以物易物，公平交换。”   
刘也在心底舒了一口气，他不生气了。   
“那......怎么个交换法？”   
高嘉朗用手勾了勾他翘翘的鼻尖，刘也像一只受惊的小动物似的颤抖地退了一步。   
“你在这里的每一天，我要你干什么你就干什么，不能反抗。”   
刘也瞪着大眼睛，偏过头点了点头，高嘉朗可看见了，他泛着潮红的耳朵尖。 

他们在岸边生火，烤红薯，刘也说中原的奇闻趣事，说着说着就困了，高嘉朗就把他拉到自己身上，让他枕着自己的胳膊。 

刘也忽然说想看夜幕，高嘉朗就变换出日月星辰，一会又说想游青山，高嘉朗就变换出绿水青山。   
刘也问那你能变换出街市吗？高嘉朗摇头：“这东西我还真没见过。”   
刘也就告诉他，上元节的天街，人们如何祈福放河灯，早晨的街市，踩过层层楼梯去对街买豆浆油条。   
刘也没说给高嘉朗听的是，有时候他起不来床就会耍赖撒娇。 

他会让翟潇闻去买早餐，翟潇闻笑着说我一个将军去给琴师买早餐像话吗？   
刘也就会恶狠狠的瞪他，谁让你晚上不让我睡觉，小心下次就不让你碰我了。   
翟潇闻举手投降，去蹭刘也柔软的头发，撒着娇说：“姐姐最好了，最疼我了，我出门了姐姐可要乖乖的别让那些臭男人看了去，占了便宜哦。”   
刘也就用两只手圈住他的脖颈，头扬起来形成一个漂亮的弧度，让翟潇闻啃食着锁骨，边喘吁边断断续续的说着：“嗯，闻闻也要乖，一定要平平安安的回来。”   
翟潇闻边舔舐着刘也的身体使坏的说：“今天的早餐这么美味，谢谢姐姐的款待，我当然要听姐姐的话啦。”   
可是翟潇闻食言了。 

刘也眼角渗出一滴泪来。   
高嘉朗看刚才还兴致盎然的人忽然没有声音，低头望过去，看到刘也哭了。   
高嘉朗忽然慌了，忙用手去擦他的眼泪：“刚才还好好的，怎么哭了？”  
手脚慌乱得他自己都没意识到。   
刘也闷闷的偏过头去不看他：“想家了。”   
高嘉朗不知道想家是种什么感觉，只好问：“你的家呢？”   
刘也忽然转过头看着他的眼睛，一字一句的说道：“我的家吗？没了。”   
高嘉朗看着他真诚坦然的眼睛有一瞬间的心悸。   
好像下一秒就要大哭起来。   
可是没有，刘也忍住了。 

高嘉朗把他拥入怀中，拍着他的背，像是大人哄生气的小孩子一样，抚摸着他柔软的发梢。   
“好了，不哭了，你可以把这里当作你的家。”   
高嘉朗发现他见不得刘也哭。   
刘也喃喃地说：“家？我没有这个福气。”   
高嘉朗没听清：“你刚才说啥呢？我没听清？”  
刘也放大声音说：“我说好 ，以后这里就是我的家。” 

他们坐在岸边烤火。  
刘也忽然说他要走了，身边围绕着夏季草丛里才会有的萤火虫，是高嘉朗听刘也形容之后幻化出来的。   
高嘉朗觉得它们还挺漂亮。   
高嘉朗问他：“怎么又要走？不是刚回来吗？这次又走多久啊？”   
“可能......永远不回来了。”   
高嘉朗猛的抬头看向刘也：“你要永远不回来我现在就把你永远困在这里。”   
刘也看着他这个样子在心里叹了一口气，赶忙说到：“我开玩笑的，诺，大概这灯转七下我就回来了。”   
高嘉朗铁青着脸，声音里却带着点委屈：“小也啊，这种玩笑以后还是不要开了好不好。”   
高嘉朗往刘也身边凑了凑。   
刘也忽然又觉得他窥探到了这只大猛兽的什么秘密...... 

刘也往火堆里加了两根木头，轻轻地说：“你忘了我是人吗？人有生老病死，你不会死，可是我会，总有一天我会永远离开你。”   
高嘉朗凑得更近了，他闻到刘也身上似有若无的檀香味，和北海没有的烟火气：“刘也，你不会死的，我不会让你死的，你永远也别想离开我。”   
然后伸手掰过刘也的下巴，吻住了他。   
“唔......”   
刘也闭上眼睛，任由他剥去衣物。  
当高嘉朗进入他身体的时候，他忽然很想哭，生理上的泪水和心里的泪水一起流下来。  
“嘶......小也你怎么忽然这么紧。”  
高嘉朗被这突如其来的收缩给夹得倒抽了一口冷气。  
抬眼看他的小朋友，发现小朋友用胳膊捂着眼睛。

高嘉朗哪里允许刘也这样，掰开他的胳膊，才发现他哭了，眼睛红了一片，泛红的眼眶和因为身体被贯穿而泛着迷离的眼神，显得格外妩媚。  
高嘉朗忍不住亲了亲他还挂着泪珠的眼睛。  
刘也乘着这个时候，用另一只手变幻出冰锥，对准高嘉朗后背心脏的位置。

身上是高嘉朗密密麻麻的吻痕，抬手，往下刺，一下就好了，只要一下，翟潇闻就能醒过来。  
刘也横下心，刚刚要刺下去的那一刻。  
高嘉朗忽然开口：“小也，不是说想放天灯吗？我也给你放一盏好不好。”   
刘也颓然收回手，只能诧异的问他：“你，唔.......”还没问出口就又被高嘉朗吻住了。  
两个人唇齿分开后，刘也喘着气问：“你......你给我放天灯干什么？”   
高嘉朗勾起嘴角，身下又往刘也身体里多进了一点。  
刘也忽然被顶到敏感点，发出细碎又好听的呻吟。  
高嘉朗吻上他的嘴角，把呻吟细碎吞入肚中。

“你不是说你会生病吗？我祈求你岁岁平安。”   
刘也猛的抬眼望向他。   
刘也心里装满了愧疚，他背叛了翟潇闻，他背叛了翟潇闻。   
那就让他堕落吧，就算只有今晚。 

一夜缠绵，刘也睡过去了，走马灯转了一圈又回到了原地，高嘉朗手一挥，黑夜就变成了清晨。  
高嘉朗看着眼前熟睡的人，抚上他的眼睛，又捻上他的发梢。   
实在太喜欢他了。   
抬手钩勒出他脸上的轮廓，自言自语到：“仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。”  
“刘也，你可一定要一直平平安安的。”   
刘也是被高嘉朗吻醒的，刘也任由他吻了会，说自己得走了。 

高嘉朗拉住他，问他你还会回来吗，刘也点头。   
高嘉朗却不放手，说：“那个，我不强迫你留下来。”   
刘也沉默了一会，松开他的手：“我走了。”   
“你......”  
怎么忽然变得这么冷漠，高嘉朗觉得刘也好像不开心。   
可是昨天晚上他们不还是很好吗？高嘉朗委屈。 

刘也回去的路上对自己昨天晚上没动手非常后悔，特别是当看到浑身冰凉的翟潇闻的时候。   
他就躺在巫医的宫殿里，族长走过来看着翟潇闻：“你再不取他的心头血，将军可就再也醒不过来了......”   
刘也低头看着自己的脚尖。  
他觉得自己没有脸见任何一个人，特别是翟潇闻。  
上次身着华服的女人又走了出来，冷笑到：“琴师可不记得将军，也不记得我们这些恩人，他只记得他自己的快活，他和他妈一个样，就是个专会骗人的狐狸精。”   
刘也捏拳。  
族长让她不要说了，多说也无益，现在只有刘也能救将军。  
族长看着刘也：“我知道这件事情不容易，你从找到救他的方法再到孤身一人前去北海涉险，此间吃了多少苦我都是明白的，可是，可是眼看就要成功了，你难道不想让将军活下去吗？”  
刘也这么可能不想让翟潇闻活，世界上没有第二个人能比他更想要翟潇闻活着。

刘也决然地起身，在族长面前跪下来：“我叩谢族长这么多年的养育之恩。这次我去一定把事办好.......如果我回不来了，将军如果问起来，烦请族长就说我只是去远方旅行，不久便会回来......”   
族长闭着眼睛点了点头，“我让轻尘陪你一同去。”  
刘也点了点头，最后望了一眼躺在软榻上，似乎只是睡着了的翟潇闻，头也不回的走了。 

北海很冷，北海凛冽的寒风好像能镶嵌进骨髓里。   
在高嘉朗数走马灯数到第三下的时候，刘也居然回来了。   
高嘉朗注意到他脸色不好，以为他是赶路赶得累了。 

“小也，你看我找来了你喜欢的东西。”  
高嘉朗找来了新的鹭鸶，他指给刘也看。   
刘也草草掠过一眼，笑了笑，他不知道自己笑得有多勉强。   
“高嘉朗我们做个交易吧。”   
高嘉朗抬了抬眼睛，掩饰住兴奋：“怎么又要做交易了？”   
“嗯。”   
“我永远陪着你，你能不能别再杀人了？” 

高嘉朗急得说话都带口音了：“你啥时候见到我杀人了。”  
虽然他是杀过，还不少，不过那都是很久以前的事了，刘也怎么会知道？   
但看到刘也红红的眼眶，只好拼命点头：“好好好，答应你。”   
“你说话算话！”   
“算话算话。”   
高嘉朗才喜滋滋的反应过来，他们家刘也愿意留下来了。  
高嘉朗抱住刘也，把头埋在他颈窝里，嗯，好闻的檀香气。

刘也推开他说：“我给你弹首曲子听。”  
刘也拿出只有三根琴弦的琴，一瞬间整个北海都安静下来了，只有他铮铮然的琴声。

刘也耗尽他九成的精力，才让这个上古的神兽陷入沉睡。  
他取出冰锥。  
他不会死的，只要三滴心头血就好了，翟潇闻就能活。  
刘也用颤抖着手，扯开了高嘉朗的衣服，刺下去，冰锥握在手里好冷，似乎也冷冻了自己的心。

他取出了高嘉朗的心头血。  
就在刘也取出最后一滴血的时候，高嘉朗突然睁开了眼。  
刘也一惊，高嘉朗面无表情的看着他，沉声问到：“你在干什么？”  
他知道了，我是一个骗子，再也不用装了。  
刘也心里却徒然升起一种一切尘埃落定的安心感，他笑了：“高嘉朗，你这不是明知故问吗？”

高嘉朗狠狠的捏住他拿冰锥的手腕：“好啊，刘也，你就这样对我。”  
刘也想挣开他，高嘉朗捏地更狠了，刘也觉得自己的骨头快要碎掉。

刘也看向高嘉朗的眼睛，却发现高嘉朗的眼睛好似有一点红，刘也呆了一下，他该不会是，哭了？  
“为什么？”高嘉朗盯着刘也的眼睛一字一句的问。  
那双眼睛依旧很好看，可是它却再不是灿烂若星辰，而是一片荒凉。  
刘也手里的冰锥掉到了小舟的甲板上。  
刘也忽然觉得好痛，浑身上下哪里都痛，好像心口这个位置是最痛的，似乎此刻被刨开心脏的不是高嘉朗，是他。

“因为我要救他，你不懂，你这个嗜血如命的恶魔怎么会懂！”  
高嘉朗呆住了，他？嗜血如命？原来刘也一直是这样看他的，原来如此，罔他还拿一片真心对他，原来都是骗他的。  
所有的那些话，那些轻吻，那些笑，全是假的……  
好。  
高嘉朗沉声：“你既然说我嗜血如命，那不如我就做给你看看。”

这时天空飘来一个人，是刘也让他等在外面接应的同伴。  
刘也不知道他来了，等到高嘉朗说出这句话他才发现不好。

同伴想来拿冰锥，刚到刘也身后，高嘉朗便打出一掌。  
“不......”  
千钧一发之刻，刘也挡到了他身前。  
他本就还剩一成的精力，现在又接了这一掌，立马就吐出一口血来。  
强撑着对已经呆住的那人吼道：“你快走！”  
高嘉朗看到刘也这样一时间慌了神，质问生气全忘了，想去扶他，刘也笑着叹了口气往后挪了一步，不让高嘉朗碰。  
对高嘉朗说:“我求你，求你不要再杀人了......好不好？”  
高嘉朗伸出颤抖的手忙想抱住他“不是的......你听我说.....刘也，刘也！”  
被刘也一把推开。  
“是我没福气。”  
“从来都没有。”  
“对不起......”

然后当高嘉朗要来抓住他的时候，刘也用尽最后一点力气翻身落入北海冰冷的湖水中。  
刘也在落入湖中的那一刻，好像见到了一只苍鹰，此刻他在天空中盘，唱着他曾经唱过的歌谣。

歌声回荡在整个北海，沉睡的鹭鸶从羽毛中迷茫的抬起头，盯着它的身影听着它苍凉的歌声。  
“茕茕白兔，东走西顾，衣不如新，人不如故........”

**Author's Note:**

> 上一篇《流金岁月》被屏蔽了，下次第二章和第三章一起发出来，做了一些改动。  
> and，我再也不敢不走外链了qwq


End file.
